1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to cosmetic devices and methods for using them, and more particularly to cosmetic devices and methods useful for altering the color of skin or hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of products are commercially available for altering the color of the eyelashes and/or eyebrows. In many cases it is desirable for the altered color to persist for days or weeks, and a number of the commercially available products provide this capability. Examples of such products are Roux Lash and Brow Tint kit, available from Revlon; Reflectocil, available from Austria; and Lash and Brow Tint kit, available from E-Z Permanent Makeup. These products typically consist of two or more cremes or solutions (e.g., the xe2x80x9ccolorxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccatalystxe2x80x9d) that are mixed together immediately prior to use to form a tinting composition, which is then applied to the eyelashes or eyebrows. Because of a chemical reaction that apparently occurs between the individual components, the resulting mixture generally has a limited shelf life, and therefore is not generally sold in a pre-mixed form.
The overall process of mixing and applying tends to be relatively messy and time-consuming because the components are typically supplied in separate containers, then mixed together in a third container just prior to application. Many of these products irritate the eyes, so they are generally sold to professional cosmetologists for application in salons. The salon application process typically takes at least about 30 minutes, and the costs to the user are relatively high.
Thus, there is a need for a more user-friendly product that can be used to alter the color of hair or skin, and especially the eyebrows and/or eyelashes, for a period of at least about 4 weeks.
This invention is directed to devices and methods of using them that provide numerous benefits to the user. In a preferred embodiment, a device for altering the color of hair or skin is provided, comprising: (a) an enclosure comprising an opening and a liquid storage reservoir, wherein the liquid storage reservoir contains a liquid color composition and a liquid catalyst composition; and (b) a seal positioned between the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition, the seal being adapted to prevent mixing of the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition when such mixing is not desired, and to allow mixing between the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition to form a color altering composition when such mixing is desired, wherein the color altering composition is suitable for altering the color of hair or skin. Preferably, the device further comprises a cap sealingly attached to the opening. Preferably, the enclosure is clear or translucent. Preferably, the liquid color composition is a cream and wherein the liquid catalyst composition is a cream.
Preferably, with regard to the preferred devices described above, the seal is a perforatable seal attached to the enclosure and positioned between the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition so as to prevent mixing when the perforatable seal is not perforated and to allow mixing to form the color altering composition when the perforatable seal is perforated. Preferably, the device further comprises a second perforatable seal positioned to prevent the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition from passing through the opening. Preferably, the perforatable seal comprises one or more layers, the one or more layers comprising a material selected from the group consisting of plastic, metal, and paper. Preferably, the device further comprises an applicator suitable for applying the color altering composition to the hair or skin, and sized to allow at least a portion of the applicator to pass through the opening. Preferably, the applicator comprises a wand and a brush, and is suitable for perforating the perforatable seal. Preferably, the color altering composition comprises a plant extract and is suitable for altering the color of eyelashes or eyebrows, and preferably the applicator is suitable for applying the color altering composition to the eyelashes or eyebrows. Preferably, the color altering composition is suitable for altering the color of the eyelashes or eyebrows for a period of at least about 4 weeks. Preferably, the enclosure is obtained by attaching a first chamber to a second chamber, wherein the first chamber contains the liquid color composition and the second chamber contains the liquid catalyst composition Preferably, for a device in which the perforatable seal is perforated, the perforation of the perforatable seal occurs during the attaching of the first chamber to the second chamber.
In another preferred embodiment, a method for altering the color of hair or skin is provided, comprising: (a) providing a device as described above, (b) intermixing the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition to form the color altering composition; and (c) applying the color altering composition to hair or skin in an amount effective to alter color. Preferably, the color altering composition is applied to the skin or hair for a period of time in the range of from about 2 minutes to about 10 minutes. Preferably, the color altering composition comprises a plant extract and the hair is eyelashes or eyebrows. Preferably, the color altering composition alters the color of the eyelashes or eyebrows for a period of at least about 4 weeks.
Preferably, for a method that uses a device in which the seal is a perforatable seal attached to the enclosure and positioned between the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition so as to prevent mixing when the perforatable seal is not perforated and to allow mixing to form the color altering composition when the perforatable seal is perforated, and in which the perforatable seal is not perforated at the time when the device is provided, the method further comprises perforating the perforatable seal prior to the intermixing. Preferably, the perforating is carried out with an applicator. Preferably, the intermixing is carried out by agitating with the applicator, or by sealing the opening with a cap after perforating the perforatable seal and intermixing by shaking the device.
In another preferred embodiment, a method for altering the color of eyelashes is provided, comprising providing a device as described above in which the seal is a perforatable seal attached to the enclosure and positioned between the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition so as to prevent mixing when the perforatable seal is not perforated and to allow mixing to form the color altering composition when the perforatable seal is perforated, and which further comprises an applicator suitable for applying the color altering composition to the hair or skin, and sized to allow at least a portion of the applicator to pass through the opening, and in which the color altering composition comprises a plant extract and is suitable for altering the color of eyelashes or eyebrows, and in which the applicator is suitable for applying the color altering composition to the eyelashes or eyebrows, the method further comprising intermixing the liquid color composition and the liquid catalyst composition to form the color altering composition; and applying the color altering composition to the eyelashes in an amount effective to alter the color of the eyelashes for a period of at least about 4 weeks.
These and other embodiments are described in greater detail below.